Ninjago lloyd akita
by Masco53642
Summary: This is a dream of mine,sorry i keep writting kai like kia.
1. Love

2 years have past since Akita brushed her lips softly on Lloyds cheek and they haven't even seen face to face ever since but that didn't stop them from talking about each other.

"Don't you miss them?"Lloyd asked Cole.

"You need to move on it was 2 years ago!"Cole yelled back.

"I'm sorry but I felt a connection with her."Lloyd told Cole while trying to stop himself from crying.

"Well don't put off until tommorow what can be done today."Cole told Lloyd

"What does that even mean?"Lloyd asked .

"It mean go."Cole replied

But a few realms over

" hi brother." Akita yelled

"Hi word has spread the ninja will be returning to our village soon." He told her

" really they are will Lloyd come with them?" Akita said while trying to keep her exitment in.

"Hahaha look at you ."he replied

24 hours later

A pink portal opened inforont of Akita eyes

"Akita."Lloyd yelled while running at her with the world biggest smile.

"Lloyd is it really you?"Akita said with exitment .

Then Lloyd pulled her in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you.lloyd told her.

"I missed you too."Akita told him.

"So what has happened recently with you? Akita asked Lloyd

"Not much I was to busy thinking about you." Lloyd told her while pulling her towards him for a hug.

"I'm sorry akita."Lloyd whispered

"Why?" Akita asked

"For leaving you." He replied

"It's ok your here now aren't you."she told him.

Later that night Lloyd and Akita walked for hours under the deep sparkling stars while talking about them and there future but when the night was nearly over Akita gave Lloyd a gentle kiss before going to bed.


	2. On-a-trip

The next morning, the first thing Akita did was running at Lloyd and gave him a gental tender kiss before telling him about her dream about him.

"Is it alright if we go camping with the ninja?"Lloyd asked

"If you want too,if you are there I will be."she replied

"So who will be there?"Akita asked him which a soft voice

"Me and you zane,Cole,Jay,Nya,Kai,skylor and Pixal."Lloyd told her

"How fun! I can't wait."Akita said with a joyful bounce in her voice.

3days later

All the ninja and there friends set off on a journey deep into the dark gloomy forest of the formlings old town of wisdem and hope.

It had came to partning up ,Akita picked lloyds ,zane picked pixal, nya picked Jay, Kai picked skylor but no one picked Cole so he was alone for a dark crisp winter night.


	3. Night-for-lovers

The moons light had risen just as the ninja set the fire to keep them warm with there loved ones well most of them.

They all lay down by the fire next to there lover.Lloyd ran his hand through akitas hair and stared deep into her eyes and said,"I love you.",with a soft voice just before he planted a kiss on her head.

While Kai and skylor layed down as close as posible to each other and started at the stars while telling them storiea to the other.

But Jay and Nya talked about there wedding and there future together.

Meanwhile zane and pixal examined the patterned in the sky togeather.

But Cole was alone,alone at heart and his feelings destroyed,so he started thinking about his future and who he wanted to be with.

The night grew on and so did the bonds formed between everyone,Lloyd stered at Akita then the stars then back at her,"I don't know what I would do without you."Lloyd told her.

"I love you too."Akita told him while putting her body closer to his.

But one by one the night sent the couples packing into there tents,first was jay and Nya,then Kia and skylor,zane and pixal were next.soon it was just Lloyd and Akita by the fire talking about there love to each other.

THEN, SUDDENLY,

A noice rose from the trees Lloyd told Akita to get back while slowly walking closer to the spot the noice was formed,it was a ascedent bound to happen,as Lloyd got closer he relied what it was.

"It's just crag."Lloyd told his love.

Cole iummped up with exitment and ran towards crag and gave him a hug.

At that very moment Cole realised a true friendship could be better than a lovers relationship in some ways but not other.

"Thank you." Akita told Lloyd

"What do you mean,it was just crag."he said

"But if it wasn't, I know I could count on you to be there." Akita replied while pulling lloyds body closer to hers.

"I going to bed now, will you join me?" Akita asked Lloyd while brushing his hair with her hand.

"I will but will you let me."Lloyd said while he began to laugh.

So the night consumed all but Colebut he didn't go to sleep because,"crag how about a gaming session."Cole yelled.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Akita drifted asleep.

"I love you." Lloyd told her while planting a kiss on akita's head.


	4. Love-is-power

The daylight rose and the lovers awoke for the day ahead. But Lloyd held Akita close to his body even though everyone was getting ready for the day.

"It's time breakfast lovely." Lloyd whispered softly to Akita.

55 minutes later , Everyone washed up had breakfast to see what the day held. Akita,pixal,Nya and skylor went to town to get more food for the following days.

While the ninjas took the tents down and set them up by the river of dreams.

"So Akita how has being with Lloyd been like?"skylor asked Akita

"He is so lovely and he makes me feel so important ."Akita replied

"Give detailed girlfriend" skylor said

"Ok I will, just last night he pulled me close to he and gave a kiss before we went to bed."she replied

"Hhhhhhhh."skylor gasped

"So he's moving fast."Nya said to her

"Well I see us together in the future."Akita told them

"Juicy." Skylor and Nya said together.

"I found food."pixel told them.

"Yesss."Akita yelled

Meanwhile at camp

"How are you Lloyd?" Zane asked him.

"Amazing, she is the best."he replied .

"Ok."zane said while being very confused.

"He is talking about Akita." Jay told Zane.

"Ooooh."zane said.

"So it's been good." Kai said while not really paying attention because skylor was all his mind was on.

"Do you see a future there?" Jay asked Lloyd

"I really do, I love her."Lloyd replied.

Soon they were all back together and the sun was drowning compared to the moons light.

"I missed you." Lloyd told Akita.

"I missed you too." Akita told him.

While rubbing her head against his.

"Look at Cole he's so sad." Skylor told Kai

"Ok I will talk to him." He replied

"What's wrong Cole?"Kai asked.

"Nothing much but Ive just been thinking about the future and what I'm doing wrong ."Cole told him

"Nothing you just haven't found her yet."Kai told him.

"Thanks, that means a lot."Cole told him.

Soon Akita and Lloyd went wondering off under the moon light and stars,love was in the air this night,Lloyd and Akita stopped at the end of the cliff ,they layed down next together staring at the sparkling stars above them.

"I love you." Lloyd told Akita

"I love you more."Akita yelled

"You don't."Lloyd said

"Prove it."Akita told him

"Ok I will."Lloyd said.

After that, Lloyd rolled away from her and summoned a energy beam and put

L love K

on the klick side.

"Is that good ?"Lloyd asked

"Yes because you made it." She said while leaning in for a kiss and Lloyd did the same.

The night soon consumed everyone,to bed they went:Lloyd and Akita lay close together with lloyds hand on her leg,jay and Nya did the same but Zane and local didn't go so soon the analised the stars all night,kia went alone while skylor went to help Cole.

But it didn't stay like this for long, when everyone was asleep Akita sneakily went wondering but Lloyd did relies quick and followed her. But on lloyds journey he looked at Cole and was asleep while his arms were rapped around skylor.

Lloyd keeps following Akita be he terned back when he saw it.she went back to the formling village to get more food for the group. On lloyds way back Kia woke up and went searching for skylor,his searching lasted 7 seconds

"How could you!"Kia yelled

As he did this Cole woke up

"What?"Cole asked

"This,how,why?"Kia asked

"It's nothing."Cole told him

"Stop lieing to me."Kia said back.

After this, Kia shot a beam of fire at Cole

But Cole couldn't get out the way in time so it slowed him down, Kia's anger didn't though he shot beam after beam after beam.

"Kia."Lloyd yelled

"What?" He replied

Then Lloyd summoned a energy ball and shot it at the ground to make Kia fall over.

The day rose once agin, today was like hell for some but for others it was heaven.lloyd kissed Akita the second he woke up. Jay made breakfast for everyone while Zane and Cole got wood for the following night.

"How skylor why?"Kia asked sylor.

"He makes me feel things I've never felt before."she told him.

"So you never loved me."he cried while walking aimlessly into the forest, "I'm sorry."skylor yelled while tires ran down her face.


	5. Feelings

As Kia stormed off tears crawled on and off his face,

A heart was Brocken that day,

"I thought I meant something to her,was this all just a waste of time?"Kia said to himself.

But suddenly, Morro flew up the cliff,

"can I help you?"Morro said

"AAAAAAAAAA."Kia yelled

But when Zane got there he was gone.

"Kia kia Kia." Zane yelled

Soon after, Zane told everyone what happened but skylor and Cole didn't listen all they want to do was chat to each other.

So Nya and jay looked at the cliff side, Akita and Lloyd searched in the caves up south, crag sat and played video games, Zane and pixal anaylised his where abouts before he went missing.

Nya and jay soon came back after finding nothing. Lloyd and Akita slowly crept into the cave of shadows then they herd something

"Akita you stay here I will go on alone"Lloyd told her

"No I'm coming with you."she told him

"I can't loose you."Lloyd told her.

"Ok then but stay safe."Akita said to Lloyd with a very worried look.

"I will."lloyd said while kissing her on the head.

"Kia Kia."Lloyd yelled while getting closer and closer to a hell hold of death and gloom.

"I Lloyd."Morro whispeared

"Morro you can't hurt me, I defeated you."Lloyd said with a stone face of bravery.

Lloyd shot a energy beam all of the cave but every time he missed but he wasn't lost.

"Lloyd over here."Kia yelled

Lloyd slowly crept over but Morro wasn't far behind.

"Lloyd."Morro said once more.

But Lloyd didn't answer and Akita herd this so she formed into a wolf and ran in head first.

Kkkkkkk kk k is all loud could here while Akita bite Morros human form.

"Thank you Akita."Lloyd said

As lloyd said that Akita ran towards him and pulled there bodies closer together and gave him a soft but amazing kiss.

Lloyd carried Kia out of the cave because his legs snaked when he got pushed of the monstours cliff side by Morro.

As Lloyd carried Kia back to camp the first thin zane and Nya both did was try to give him a hug. But Lloyd had to explain what happened.

"How Morro was killed." Zane told them

"Morro was a ghost." Jay said

"I don't know he was a human tho."Lloyd told them

"How do you know?"Zane asked

"Akita killed his human form."Lloyd replied

"It was horrifying." Akita added

"I'm sorry I could of helped."jay said

"Me too."zane told them

Meanwhile Cole and skylor were wondering deep into the forest not knowing what was happening but they didn't need to care because the others had sorted it out but when Pixar found Cole and skylor they were kissing and kissing chatting just like skylor and Kia did days before.

"Don't worrie everything's been sorted."pixel told them.

"Don't worrie?"Cole asked

"Yes Kia has been found and it being treatedpixal told them.

"You should help him."skylor told Cole

"I don't think he wants to see me."Cole said

"Sort it out now so it isn't awkward later."skylor whispeared to him.

"Ok then."Cole said while being a bight a very.

As Cole walked up to the camp site silence is all that could be herd, anger was there talking whispearing conspiring.

"Cole just go Kia can't Handel this now."Lloyd told him. So Cole did what he was told and waited for night to rise to enter.


	6. Im-yours

The moons light took control of the sky once more, Cole finally walked back to camp silently so no one would notice him.

"Akita come back!"Lloyd yelled

"What just happened?"Cole asked him

"Well Akita thinks I have a thing for Nya but I don't."Lloyd told him

"Why would she think that?"Cole asked

"I think it's because of how I helped Kia and didn't spend time with her."Lloyd replied

"It's probably because she doesn't normally hang around with people."Cole told lloyd

"Thanks, that means a lot."lloyd said sarcastically

Then Lloyd ran into the forest to look for his true love.

"Akita, Akita!"Lloyd yelled

"Yes" she replied

"When you told me you loved me I melted,

I can't take this anymore ,anymore

I just want to be yours,

Just tell me one more time ,

I want to be yours

I can't take this anymore,anymore

Just tell me one more time."Lloyd sang with a soft tender voice while hoping she would take him back.

"Yes."Akita cried while giving Lloyd a massive hug and kiss.

Soon Akita and Lloyd were back at the camp together but not everyone was as happy as them.

Kia and skylor both were wishing the other was dead but they tried not to stop everyone else's fun .

"I'm sorry." akita whispeared to Lloyd

"It's ok."Lloyd told her

"But it's not."Akita said

"It's fine." Lloyd her once more.


	7. Stop

Lloyd and Akita might have been having a great time but it was about to stop,the wind howld in the distance .for the tents tho they scuffled against the ground and alias and lloyds tent was long gone.which meant people had to swap tents.zane was still with pixel,Cole went with skylor,Nya went with Akita, Jay was with Kia and Lloyd.But this wasn't that bad because Cole had more time to bond with skylor,Nya and Akita shared secretes,while Jay and Kia and Lloyd played videogamss, so it wasn't that bad for anyone, Everyone was having a lot of fun.

Akita learned a lot about Lloyd threw Nya while he was having a lot of fun with his pals.

The night was soon going to be over but Akita and Lloyd were both not asleep to Lloyd ran over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him while burying his face into her neck,"good night."he mumbled in a loving tone.But they soon needed to stop because

"Get a room." Jay told them while getting a snack

"What's all that noice?"Nya asked but when she saw what was happening he scuffed back into the tent in shock.

Because of the noice Lloyd and Akita made they needed to stop and get a good rest for the day ahead.


	8. Truth

The day light had risen and defeated the shadows of the night, the ninja and there lovers only had 2 days left in the forest of akitas home people.

"Lloyd."Kia yelled after finding out what happened in the night.

"What?"Lloyd yelled back

"Is it true?"Kia yelled at him

"Is what true?"Lloyd yelled

"You and Akita dddd."Kia mumbled

"omg."Lloyd replied.

"You did the weekend whip with her." Kia laughed

"What's the weekend whip?"Akita asked him

"What,how don't you know?"Lloyd asked her.

"Lloyd Cole jay weekend whip time."Kia yelled

"It's time for training and we're getting started-

it's on, you know

and we wanna see you whip and shout it-

we rock,

you roll.

they say, go slow

and everything just stands so still

we say, go go!

we're ready for the fight, we know the drill

Monday morning and we feel defeated,

seems so long ago

Tuesday's comin' -

we just keep on beatin

'til we're in our zone

they say, go slow

and everything just stands so still

we say, go go!

you're gonna see us rip into it,

just jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again."the ninja sang with there soft but loud voices.

"When was the last time we sang that?"Lloyd asked

"Years." Jay told him

"How did you get perfect pitch?"Akita asked

"They just love it." Nya told her.

"Cole just you now."skylor yelled

"What why?"Cole asked while being very confused

"Ok."skylor told him while being very disappointment .

The day past for the couples and a romantic sky line set for those who had found true love, true happiness.

Akita wrapped her armed around Lloyd and hugged him under the sky line of the gods. Jay and Nya talked for hours while cold and skylor talked about there feelings as for zane,Kia,Grag had a true gaming sessions. But pixal was rebooting for an upgrade.

Hours had past but it was finally time to sleep once more.But not everyone follows the same rules.


	9. Death

Hours had past it was time to sleep but not everyone follows the same rules.

Kia stayed up playing video games but then

"Tern that off."Cole yelled

"Nooo."Kia yelled back

"People are trying to sleep."Cole yelled back

"Say that to my face."Kia told him

After Kia said that Cole got mad,angery, rage filled his body. Cole stormed into Kia's tent and said,

"Fight me." Cole yelled

"Anyone can start a fight but only one can declare victory."Kia replied.

The battle had started,Kia lunged at Cole with his fists of flame but he was to slow for coles power from within.cole dropped kicked Kia into a tree's bark shell.

"Is that it."Cole told him

"No."Kia said while gasping for air

As Kia said those words his power took control and burnt him down to the earth he once controled .

"Kia STOP!" Jay yelled

"No."he replied

"Brother please."Nya spoke white a disaponted soft voice. After she said this he stopped but his hunger didn't so he ran,ran and never terned back.

" Cole." Skylor cried

"I'm ok."he told her

But that didn't stop her from bring him in for a hug and a kiss.

Meanwhile deeper in the forest,

"Why did I do what "Kia asked himself

But soon his fate would change

Cole crepes up behind Kia and struck him with punch so powerful it could've killed any normal human.kia was holding on for deer life but Cole had something in mind,"Kia I'm sorry." Cole told him

"Why would I live in a world that doesn't need me to live in."Kia told him

"Lets move on let me save you just take my hand." Cole told him.

"You can only save those who want saving,bye,friend."Kia told him with his last breath before letting go he muttered ,"tell my sister I love her."

"Noooo."Cole cried


	10. The-battle

"Why would Kia do that?"Lloyd asked

"I I don't know." Cole answered.

"Well I might have a answer,he did it because he already proved himself to everyone by destroying you."zane laughed.

"Shut up."Cole yelled

"No."zane told him while punching Cole multiple times whith white ice cold fists.

"You will regrade that."Cole yelled at him while sending a mini shock at zane,it sent zane off balence but before he fell he shot a ball of ice at Cole.

"He is gone because of you."zane told Cole while frezzing Cole to a tree,then zane did it,zane punched Cole in the face with giant ice balls which split Cole lip and put cuts across his face.

"Zane stop." Jay yelled while sending s bolt of lightning at him."all of you stop please."Lloyd cried while hopping they will stop.

After Lloyd cried they stopped so he wouldn't release the true power of the green ninja.

"You have lost." The wind whistled

"Who did that?"Lloyd asked

"That wasn't us." Jay told him.but after everyone terned around zane activated his power and punched Cole,he was out cold.

"I will always hate you."zane said to a knocked out Cole,no one had realised Cole was missing until 2 hours later.

"Cole." Jay said

"Who did this?"skylor asked

"Well he probably deserved it."zane told them

"Zane!"Lloyd yelled before summoning a blast of green energy heading for zane.

At that very moment zane stood up too declare war against lloyds.

"You won't win."zane told Lloyd.

"I don't think you have calculated this!"Lloyd yelled while running straight at his enemy.

At that very moment zane made a ice barrier wgich Lloyd destroyd easily but then he got to the other side zane was out of site but Lloyd wasn't. As Lloyd terned his back zane made ice oozing gloves and beat the hell out of Lloyd before he relishes what hit him.

Lloyd layed there with a nose out of place and cuts across his face.

"Help please."Lloyd cried

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything."Akita told him while bringing his body closer to him while giving a getal kiss on his head.

"I'm so sorry my love."Akita told him once more.


	11. Wu

Hour had past and Lloyd was resting under the deep illumination moon light while Akita wrapped her armes around him whith her head laying on on his.

"He's going to die." Jay told Nya while thinking about how revenge his friend in the darkest way possible.

But Nya didn't say anything she was frozen in shock while tires rappedly ran down her face.

The night had past and the suns light had destroyed and won a fight against the moons illuminated light.

The ninja had to pack up and get ready to leave in a few hours but zane was still nowhere to be seen but lloyds cuts could be seen for miles and coles black eye was as dark as his robe.

"Lloyd come on."Akita told him while Nya got the engine ready.

"I'm coming."Lloyd said back while looking very confused at a picture of him with his head disadatched from his body.

For the rest of the day Lloyd was silent, acting very dead before his time was up. With the words,

"You won't win, you won't win",over and over again.

When the ninja got to the village of the formlings,zane was ready,ready for a fight ,he was power-Hungary. After Cole got out of the land-bounty zane shot ice ball after ice ball all connecting shot after shot but zane was out numbered 2 on 1

"I have a 100% win chance against you."zane told them with a confident voice.

But he got no answer lloyd ran at zane while Cole strugged to get up,

At that ver moment

"Stop." Wu yelled

"Master"Lloyd said while stopping the battle between right and wrong.


	12. Tetley

"I'm sorry."Lloyd told Zane while drinking a hot boiling tea from a far land called Tetley.

"I am sorry too."zane said

But Cole didn't say anything, the mood had changed once again.

"I just can't you did this to me!"Cole yelled while pointing at his new formed scare,it was still fresh with human blood,

"You killed Kia!"zane yelled back before going his separate way and he very terned back.

"Where you going?"Lloyd asked

"The future."zane replied

While walking far into the mist of the so called future.

"Zane."pixal cried with her sparks as tries.

The ninja climbed on the land-bounty once more heading for the town of men.

"Why did I come? Why?"jay asked himself while acting very worried about everyone around him.

Soon they came up on zane and a stranger cloaked man in orange.

"Welcome to hell."the stranger told all of them,"you will fight into someone gets KO or submits in an all out brawl."he told them while unraveling his make and showing his true self, LORD GARMODON,"Like I say people don't change,they only show who the truy are."

Lloyd staired blankly into his mind searching for some hope this wasn't truely his dad.

"My son."garmodon to said

"Noooooo!"Lloyd cried,"I'm not your son"Lloyd told him while feeling amazing inside because he just stood up to his fear.

"you won't get far."garmodon laughed ,


End file.
